


Middle Ground

by reinadefuego



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Community: femslash100100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: "I was always busy in England, and here I'm . . . not."Written for prompt table: zeroes - "misunderstanding" at femslash100100.





	Middle Ground

If Etta wanted to leave, it was fine with her. Maybe they'd both be happier if they went their separate ways. She supposed this was why Antiope and Hippolyta didn't live together anymore. Eventually, some people just drifted apart from one another and things couldn't always be fixed.  
  
"Diana, please!" Etta found herself on the receiving end of the silent treatment for about two seconds before Diana sighed and turned around, only to groan and roll her arms as if she were struggling with some great internal problem. "It doesn't mean what you think it means."  
  
"But you said you were 'bloody sick of it'."  
  
"It's a manner of speech. I'm — I'm frustrated, that's what I am. You're off gallivanting around Themiscyra, and I'm just sitting around staring at the ocean. I was always busy in England, and here I'm . . . not."  
  
"You're bored?"  
  
"Yes." That was one way of putting it. Watching Diana train wasn't exactly productive, although she now had an appreciation for the fine leatherwork of Diana's skirt. "I'm bored. Please, I don't want to go back, but I can't do nothing every day."  
  
Diana gave a great sigh of relief and threw her arms around Etta's shoulders. "I'm sorry. Come, let's go to the library."  
  
"There's a  _library_?"  
  
 _Oh_. She'd forgotten to mention it, hadn't she? "Yes, and you can work there starting tomorrow, or we'll find something else."  
  
"Diana?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Without wasting another moment, Etta slipped her arms around Diana's waist and kissed her. "Thank you."


End file.
